The invention relates to an in-wall retractable water hose assembly. In particular, the invention comprises a housing for storing a hose within a dwelling and a door for accessing the hose from outside the dwelling. A motor serves to retract the hose around a spool within the housing.
Water hoses are typically found around almost every home and are used for providing water to locations around a house or building. The hose is normally kept on the side of the house, adjacent to a hose bib, and is wound around a reel for easy storage. During use, a length of hose is pulled off of the reel in order to allow the user to reach a desired area. After use, the user has to manually toll up the hose on the reel.
Besides creating an eyesore on the side of a house, the hose is normally dirty from coming into contact with dirt, mud and grass. Further, in colder regions, a home owner has to detach the hose during low temperature; otherwise, any water left within the length of the hose may freeze, thereby damaging the hose.
Thus, there exists a need for an in-wall retractable water hose assembly that eliminates the need to manually roll up the hose. Further, such an assembly is stored within a dwelling and has a front access door for retrieving the hose contained therein. This prevents damage to the hose caused by cold weather, as well as eliminating the presence of the hose on the side of the house.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved in-wall retractable water hose assembly. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved in-wall retractable water hose assembly which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an in-wall retractable water hose assembly for retracting and storing a water hose, having a housing, a reel assembly mounted within the housing on which the water hose is spooled, and a motor connected to the reel assembly for effecting rotation of the reel. The housing is located within a dwelling and has an insulated front access door for providing access to the hose. A power box is positioned within the housing and has a power switch in communication with the motor. The reel assembly has a reel, an advancing rod, a stabilizing bar, and a belt positioned between the advancing rod and the motor. A coil extends around the advancing rod and rotates with the rod. A movable casing is mounted on the advancing rod, the casing having a channel for accommodating the water hose. Rotation of the coil and rod causes the casing to move along the rod. The movement of the casing determines the positioning of the hose and maintains an even distribution of the hose along the reel. The stabilizing bar prevents wobbling of the casing during retraction of the water hose.
It is an object of the invention to produce an in-wall retractable water hose assembly that allows the user eliminate the presence of a hose on the outside of a dwelling, as well as reduce the exposure of the hose to inclement and cold weather. Accordingly, the assembly comprises a housing in which the hose is stored when not in use, said housing is positioned within a dwelling. An insulated front door provides access to the hose within the housing.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an in-wall retractable water hose assembly that allows the user to retract the hose without having to manually roll up the hose on its reel. Accordingly, the assembly comprises a motor that effects rotation of the reel. By depressing a button that engages the motor, a reel in turn rotates, thereby rolling up the hose thereon.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.